plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Bamboo
|translate = Lord Bamboo}} Lord Bamboo (竹员外) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It explodes the first zombie on contact, killing both itself and the zombie(s) in its area. It is a limited-time plant celebrating the Lunar New Year. To unlock this plant, the player can only open the red envelopes, which can be obtained from God of Wealths or by spending diamonds. To get both it and its costume, the player must answer nine questions in the game. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 50 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Touch RECHARGE: Slow Lord Bamboo explodes the first zombie on contact. Lord Bamboo lives in a big house in the west of Fireworks Town lonely. He looks ill, but he is, in fact, a loving old man who likes children. He will bring firecrackers to the children in town on Spring Festival, expects them can spend a happy new year. And what he wishes mostly is, his grandson, Bamboo Shoot, who went for learning skills faraway, could knock the door stepping the scraps of firecrackers... After upgrading, Lord Bamboo splits after the first explosion, falling to the ground again and causes explosions of high single-tile damage on random tiles. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Lord Bamboo will release a "carpet" of firecrackers on its lane, which will detonate shortly, killing ,or damaging, the zombies stepping on it. Level upgrades *'Level 2' **'Combat Training:' Makes Lord Bamboo increase 50% of damage and toughness. **'Secondly Explode:' Makes Lord Bamboo be able to fall down to a single tile after exploding, causes massive damage and chars zombies. *'Level 3' **'Multi-Explode:' Makes Lord Bamboo split while falling down, damages an extra tile. **'Cell Activation:' Makes Lord Bamboo double its damage and toughness. *'Level 4' **'Activity Awaken:' Makes Lord Bamboo sometimes get a First Strike while planting. Costumed With its costume, after feeding with Plant Food, the zombies that are damaged by the carpet will be bounced, and they cannot move for a short time. Gallery LBamboo PvZ2CN Almanac.png|Almanac Entry Bamboo promo.png|An ad depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. XY-P3.gif|Lord Bamboo's costume. LordBambooExplosion.png|Its explosion. LordBambooPlantFood.png|Plant Food ability. HDLordBambooCostume.png|HD Lord Bamboo with costume Screenshot_2015-04-06-10-41-46.png|A bunch of Lord Bamboos Trivia *It resembles the Chinese firecrackers (爆竹, which is actually explosive bamboo). *It is the second plant in Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is based on bamboo, with the first being Bamboo Shoot. *According to its almanac entry, Bamboo Shoot is its grandson. *It bears a small resemblance to Small Bamboo Cage. *Its background in its almanac is Big Wave Beach, even though it is not obtained in that world. *Its idle animation resembles the one used for Pomegranate Machine Gun. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants